Soul Saver
by Solarsystemex
Summary: This is a sequel to Death and Revenge, I don't own the original idea of that story. The author said I could write this. In this story, Po is still trying to move on with his life. But, after nightmares and visions, Shifu finds out the problems. He tells Po of a supernatural place and on some occasions they can bring the soul back to earth. Will Po get Tigress back? Find out!
1. Prologue

Soul Saver

**A/N: **This is a sequel to KungFuPandaFanatic's Death and Revenge, I'm writing this to honor that story, I don't own the idea of the original story. KungFuPandaFanatic said I could write this story, and this story is for KungFuPandaFanatic, and for all KFP fans. I don't own KFP. Enjoy!

Prologue

"Beautiful Girl" by Broken Iris

_Woke today, another memory passes of you  
Shades of gray from those three broken words  
That unfold the truth but..._

I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
I still remember the way you said "good-bye"  
No matter how hard I try I can't forget about you

Beautiful Girl  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down  
Because an angel  
Should never touch ground

Last embrace, forcing you away before it's too late  
I end this day in a most bitter way  
A regretful state but...

I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
I still remember the way you said "good-bye"  
No matter how hard I try I can't forget about you

Beautiful Girl  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down  
Because an angel  
Should never touch ground

Here I lay, I drift away, you come in and lay beside me  
It's got to be a memory that feels so real but just beyond me  
Mesmerized, In you I find what I had was unrealized but  
Emptiness settles in as I awake

Beautiful Girl  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down  
Because an angel  
Should never touch ground

_Beautiful Girl  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down  
Because an angel  
Should never touch ground_

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
I still remember the way you said "good-bye"  
No matter how hard I try I can't forget about you_

**A/N:** This music really fits the storyline of Death and Revenge and this story, so that's why I chose it for the prologue. You know, Tigress is dead and all, and Po misses her.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since the defeat of the wolf leader in Gongmen City and Po joined up with Tigress' spirit and Pyra. It's a late night in the Valley of Peace, it's a beautiful night, the moon was shining and the stars were really out, it looked like glitter on a black sheet of paper. In the Student Barracks of the Jade Palace, all are peacefully asleep, all but one that is. In his room, Po, is tossing and turning over on his bed. He was sweating like crazy.

Po's dreamscape

Po and Tigress are on a grassy hill that's surrounded by a grassy meadow, they were laying under a tree with peach blossoms on it, giving it a beautiful pink color.

"Isn't this a great place," Po asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Tigress said with a smile.

It was a beautiful sight, the sapphire sky and golden sun made the grassy meadow look even more impressive, Tigress leaned onto Po's shoulder, making Po blush and rub Tigress' head. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"Tigress," Po said with a smile.

"Yes Po," Tigress said with a smile.

"I love you," Po said with softness in his voice.

Tigress sat up and looked Po in the eyes and said, "I love you too, Po. I always have, and always will."

With that, they shared a passionate kiss, they deepened the kiss after a second or two, then they let each other's tongues dance with each other. After a minute, they broke from the kiss, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you," they both said in unison.

A second later, the sky turned from blue to a deep red, Po and Tigress were wondering what was going on. Then they were horrified to see a huge fire off in the distance, and even worse, wolf bandits were approaching them!

"Tigress," Po said with fear in his voice.

"We'll have to hold them off," Tigress said, she was scared too, but that was her option.

"But," said Po with sadness.

"It's okay, Po," Tigress said, "We'll get through it together."

Po hugged Tigress as they stood up, he just didn't want anything to happen to Tigress or himself. They got into their battle positions as the wolves got closer and closer. When the wolves got up to them, they had their blades out, Po and Tigress began to punch and kick the wolves as the sky got deeper in red. Po was the one defending his loved one the most, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"FEET OF FURY," Po shouted as he began to kick the wolves away.

Tigress was punching and kicking the wolves away while avoiding their blades, she grabbed one of the wolves' blades and began to defend herself with that blade. She punched and kicked two wolves that got close, Po came along to help her, then one of the blades cut Tigress' right arm! Po yelled and kicked the wolf that cut her arm into a pile of wolves, they went down like bowling pins. Then Tigress threw her blade at one of the wolves and the wolf went down on impact. Another group of wolves came in to fight as well, then Tigress' leg was cut!

"THAT DOES IT," Po shouted with anger

Then he unleashed the whirlwind of justice and defeated the last of the wolves. He saw that all of the wolves were defeated and then he went over to Tigress, who was holding her arm wound, blood was oozing out of both wounds.

"Tigress, are you okay," Po asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need a little first aid," Tigress said while trying to stop the bleeding.

Po agreed and he helped Tigress up to get her some aid, and then, to their horror, a seven-foot figure with a cloak appeared in front of them!

"You might have defeated my minions," the figure said with anger.

"But you can't defeat ME," the figure shouted as he punched them both away.

Po and Tigress went flying through the air and they landed hard on the ground. Po looked over at Tigress and she was even hurt more than before. Po looked up and the figured was charging at them on all fours! He managed to move but he couldn't save Tigress, who was swooped up by the figure and her arm was broken!

"TIGRESSSSS," Po shouted with tears rolling down his eyes.

He raced after the figure and found Tigress laying on the ground, bleeding badly and her arm was badly broken. Before he could do anything, the figure punched Po and grabbed Tigress. Po, badly bruised looked up to see the cloaked figure against the blood red sky with Tigress in his huge hand.

"LET HER GO! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Po shouted with sadness and anger in his voice, he hated to see Tigress like that.

"I will," said the figure.

Then he pulled out a blade and stabbed Tigress in the back before slicing off her head! Blood went everywhere and Po shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The figured looked at Po and red eyes could be seen. Then he threw the blade at Po and his whole world went black.

Reality

Po sat up in a flash shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then he fell off his bed to see he was back in his room, he saw that he was sweating and that he'd made a whole puddle of sweat while sleeping. He took his blanket and began to wipe himself off. He then began to cry, it was a horrible nightmare, and this isn't the only time it's happened, it's been going on for a couple weeks now. Saddened, and covered in sweat, Po decided to get out of his bed and head into Tigress' room. Po opened his door, went to Tigress' old room, and opened her door. When he entered her room, it brought memories back like them fighting, having good times, them talking, hugging, kissing, and certain pleasant memories. Then a memory that Po didn't want to enter came; Tigress dying in his arms. Po then began to cry, he covered his eyes in sadness and just stood there, crying. He looked to see a photo of himself, Mr. Ping, Wo Hop, and the Furious Five on the day of the Winter Festival. He was looking at Tigress, mostly, her beautiful smile was so precious to him. He then covered his eyes again.

"Po," said a voice from behind.

Po turned around to see who it was, and it was Crane, he was a bit woozy because Po woke him up.

"Oh, sorry to wake you," Po said with sadness.

"Po, are you okay," Crane asked with concern, he wanted to know what was troubling his buddy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Po said with sadness.

Crane wasn't fooled, he could tell something was wrong, he walked over to him and put his wing on Po's shoulder.

"Po, I know something's wrong. Please tell me, I wanna help," Crane said with softness in his voice.

Po began to cry a little harder and he said with sadness, "It was a nightmare, it started out great with me and Tigress under a tree…and then the sky turned blood red and…fought off wolves…Tigress was injured in the process…I tried to get Tigress some aid…but…" his voice trailed off in sadness as he continued to cry.

"But…" Crane said, he was sad too for Po.

Po looked at Crane with teary eyes and stained cheeks as he shouted in sadness: "The leader came! He came and KILLED TIGRESS! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HER, AND THEN HE KILLED ME!"

Crane was saddened even more for Po, he missed Tigress too, but he was really starting to see the affection on Po, living without her. Crane wanted to help; he thought about something, he then put his wing around Po's body.

"Po, I know you miss Tigress…we all do…but we have to move on with our lives…even though she's gone, she said that she's always with you, no matter what." Crane said with softness in his voice, Po told them the story when he got home from Gongmen City.

"I know, it's just so hard to comprehend of what's happened to her…" Po said with sadness in his voice

"I know, but look at what you've got now, you've got kung fu, you've got a great dad, a peaceful valley, and importantly, you've got noodles," Crane said with a small smile on his face.

Po slowly nodded, he knew he had all that, but without his love, he just doesn't feel complete. He knows she's with him at all times, but he just can't live without her. He looked at her room again and he remembers seeing her sleep on her bed, when she invited him into her room that one fall evening, and when she and he made decorations for Halloween. All of those memories made him cry again, it's just so hard to believe she's gone, someone that nice and beautiful.

"Po, I'm sorry for you," Crane said with a little sadness.

"We should just try to move on, we can't let this overcome us," Crane said helping Po up.

Po looked at Crane and said, "Thanks for trying to help me,"

"No problem, let's get back to bed, Master Shifu wants us up for training," Crane said, knowing that training reminded Po of Tigress.

Po slowly nodded as they left Tigress' old room, Po looked back before he left and he sees a vision of he and her making Halloween decorations, it made him sob as he closed the door, before he did, the vision disappeared. When Crane said good night to Po, the panda went out to Tigress' grave at the Sacred Peach Tree. He put his paw on the gravestone and bowed his head.

"I love, and miss you Tigress," Po said with sadness.

With that, he sat by her grave and looked up at the starry night with a full moon, as if he's looking up with Tigress.

**A/N**: That's it for chapter 1, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver Chapter 2

Somewhere unknown, in a dark hideout, wolves are preparing for an invasion, there were hundreds of them. They were sharpening up blades and preparing some weapons. Out of all of the confusion, one wolf went into a room that was sort of like a hospital room. He then stopped and bowed before someone in the dark.

"Master, the tools for the invasion will be prepared on time, and your recovery will be too," said the wolf respectfully.

"Good," said a voice.

"The Valley of Peace shall go down in flames with that panda and his friends," the voice shouted.

Back in the Valley of Peace, in the student barracks, Shifu was out to greet his students for the morning. Then the morning gong rang and the students came out.

"Good morning, Master," they all said in unison.

There was someone missing aside from Tigress, and it was Po.

"Good morning students, are you ready f-" Shifu said, he stopped in the middle of his sentence when Po didn't come out of his room.

"Panda," Shifu said.

He heard nothing out of Po, he went to his door and said: "Panda get up," he saw that Po wasn't in his room.

"Did you find him Master Shifu," Viper asked as she slithered over.

"No," said Shifu as he turned to see her. He looked at Tigress' room, he missed seeing her coming out to greet him in the morning.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen," Mantis suggested.

"I'll check the food pantry," Monkey said.

They all went their separate ways, Shifu and the others reached the kitchen and Po wasn't there either, there wasn't even any food on the table.

"How can that lazy panda get an early start," Mantis asked.

"If he got a head start, he would've made us breakfast like he did before, twice actually," Shifu said as he began wondering where Po would be.

Then Monkey came into the kitchen.

"The locked door to the food pantry was broken open, and every food item was gone, even my cookies," Monkey said, he didn't like people taking his cookies. Shifu knew Po ate when he was upset.

"If he's not in his room, the pantry, the kitchen, there's only one place he can be, the training hall," Shifu said.

As they began to walk to the training hall in search of Po, they could hear some crashing and the panda shouting, "Ha! Hiya! Ho! Hiya!" Then they heard a loud crash again, when Shifu opened the door, they all got a horrible surprise. The Seven Swinging Clubs were destroyed, the Jade Tortoise, the Wooden Gauntlets, and the Fiery Field of Death was damaged. They saw Po finishing off the remaining Wooden Gauntlets and he smashed them into oblivion.

"Panda," Shifu said trying to get the panda's attention, but Po wouldn't stop.

"Panda," Shifu shouted as Po continued to destroy things.

"PO STOP," they all shouted in unison, and then Po stopped to see them.

"Stop, look at what you're doing," Viper shouted, not in an angry way, but in a concerned way.

Po looked around to see that he destroyed the training hall, he was shocked, and he still had crumbs on his face from eating. He looked back at his friends, who weren't angry, but concerned for him, then Po said, "What? I eat and train when I'm upset okay?"

"Po, you destroyed the training hall, and now we can't do our training for today. What do you have to say for yourself," Shifu said, wanting to know the answer. Po still wouldn't respond, instead he began to cry, he then saw a vision of Tigress standing by the others.

"Tigress," Po said, but then she disappeared for it was just a vision, he then began to cry again.

"Tigress," Monkey said in confusion, he knew that she was dead, they all did, but why did Po say that?

"Po, what is wrong," Shifu asked with softness in his voice.

Po looked at them with teary eyes and said, "I'm sorry," then he ran out of the training hall crying, he's really taking the loss hard.

"You all get started rebuilding the training hall, I'll go talk to Po," Shifu said to his students.

"Yes Master Shifu," they said in unison while bowing to him.

Then Shifu began to go look for Po. Po is out on the thousand steps, walking down to the Valley, he's about halfway down. His head hung low, and he was crying softly, he looked to see such a beautiful morning, and then he heard someone say "Po," it sounded like Tigress, but then he turned to see it was Shifu, he was just imagining things. Po continued down the stairs, pretending Shifu wasn't there, Shifu then caught up with him.

"Po, are you okay," Shifu asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna go down to my dad's noodle shop," Po said with sadness in his voice.

"I don't think you are," Shifu said, "I've been watching you for the past couple weeks. Ever since you got back from Gongmen City, I've been seeing you…not you…"

"What are you talking about? I'm the same ol' Po," Po said, trying to light up, but it didn't work, and Shifu wasn't fooled.

"Look Po, I know that the issue about Tigress is bothering you," Shifu said, Po was shocked that his master knew about it.

"Po, I just want to know what's been going on with you. You haven't been training like normal, you spend more time in your room, and you eat more than you used to," Shifu said with concern, it just wasn't normal for a sweet, soft panda to be like this.

"I'm here for you, Po, I can't help unless you tell me what's been happening for the last couple weeks," said Shifu as he put his hand on Po's arm.

The panda was close to crying again, he sighed and said, "Ever since I got back from Gongmen City, I've been having these nightmares and visions."

"What were they about," asked Shifu.

"I've been…seeing visions of Tigress, and the…old memories we shared…no matter where I go…I always see her like in my memory," said Po with sadness and tears rolling down his face.

Shifu could tell that Po has been going through an extremely tough time without Tigress, and he too, missed his foster daughter, he felt sadness come to him.

"And what about the nightmares," Shifu asked.

Po was crying again, and then he said, "They always start out peaceful with me and Tigress, and later something happens and she gets killed! It's so painful to go through those every single night, Shifu! I don't know how to get them out of my mind!"

Shifu could really see that Po was troubled, and then he decided something.

"How about we have some of your dad's special soup? It always cheers you up," Shifu suggested.

"Well, I have eaten, but I could go for some," Po said a little happier, but still down.

With that, they went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, when they got there, the kids surrounded the Dragon Warrior and Shifu, while the adults bowed in respect to them, Po managed to pull off some smiles to them, and then Mr. Ping came to greet his son and Shifu.

"Oh, Po! Such a jolly to have you here," Mr. Ping said happily, he hugged his son and Po returned the hug. Po put down Mr. Ping and the kids got out of Po's path so he could walk.

"Master Shifu, an honor to have you here," Mr. Ping said while smiling.

"An honor to be here, Mr. Ping. Can we talk," Shifu said while smiling.

"Of course," Mr. Ping said smiling.

The three went into the kitchen and Po sat down in a soft seat that Mr. Ping gave him five weeks before.

"So Po, are you here to help me cook," Mr. Ping asked while smiling.

"Actually, I came to have some of your special noodle soup," Po said.

"Coming right up," Mr. Ping said smiling.

Po smiled, and covered his face before his dad could see his sadness, he went up into the room he stayed in when he lived there. Mr. Ping wondered why he did that though.

"Is my son all right," Mr. Ping asked Shifu.

"Well, I came to talk about your son," said Shifu.

"Oh? What's he been doing," Mr. Ping asked.

"Ever since he got back from Gongmen City," said Shifu, "he's been having visions of memories with Tigress, and he's been having nightmares every night after he got back."

"Oh my, that's terrible," Mr. Ping said with a little sadness.

"And Oogway once said when you have visions of memories and nightmares of a person you love, you are sick. Mentally, you can't get them out of your mind. And mostly when it happens they…" Shifu said, he stopped in his sentence and he was saddened.

"They what," Mr. Ping asked with concern as he made the soup.

"They…commit…suicide…" Shifu said with sadness.

"Oh! Oh no! Don't let him do that," said a scared Mr. Ping, "don't let my son commit…that!"

"I won't, I promise, your son's safe with me," Shifu said.

"But, he loved Tigress, she was the girl of his dreams," Mr. Ping said with fear and a little sadness, "he loved her since he was a little cub! I can't bear the thought of him killing himself, if there was some way to bring Tigress back to this world!"

Shifu then froze for a moment, he just remembered something, then he looked at Mr. Ping and said, "You're a genius,"

"Genius of what? Noodles," Mr. Ping said with confusion.

"Yes, noodles, and something else," said Shifu while putting on a little smile.

"What is it," asked Mr. Ping as he finished the soup, "Soup's on, Po!"

Po came down with a bit of a downed look while holding his action figure of Tigress, he put it on the table and took the bowl of soup.

"Po," said Shifu.

"Yes Master," Po said while slurping on the noodles.

"Master Oogway told me of a place, not of this world, and that we can get there a special way," said Shifu.

"How can we," asked Po as he continued to slurp on his noodles.

"There's a place outside the Valley where we use Oogway's staff and the red sacred jewels, legend has it, when you use the staff and the jewels, the pathway to the heavens are open to the mortal," said Shifu while smiling.

Po and Mr. Ping were awed at what Shifu learned from Oogway, they never knew he'd known that.

"Th-that's severely cool," Po said with awe.

"No, it gets even better," Shifu said with a wider smile.

"How does it," asked Mr. Ping.

"Po, on some occasions, the gods above sometimes let a soul come back to Earth,"

Po's heart started racing as he asked, "What're you saying," Shifu then put his widest smile out.

"How would you like to go up there to convince the gods to let Tigress come back here with you," Shifu asked with a big smile.

When Shifu asked that, Po's and Mr. Ping's eyes got as wide as saucers, their mouths were wide open, Po's mouth was even wider than when he first saw the thousand foot steps.

"So," said Shifu with a wide smile, "do you want to go get Tigress back?"

"Yeah," Po said with a smile and excitement.

"Then let's go get our girl back," Shifu said with happiness.

"Okay," Po said with joy, and then tears of joy and happiness began to come out.

"Don't cry," Shifu said with a smile.

"Why would you go on that mission without your dad," Mr. Ping said with happiness, "I've always wanted to go up there before I die."

"What about the restaurant," Po asked.

"Don't worry, I'll close early for this occasion," Mr. Ping said with happiness, he wanted to see his boy reunited with his girlfriend.

"Po, you go get the others. I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the Valley," Shifu said with a smile.

"Okay," Po exclaimed with excitement, and then he ran out the door, he began going through the customers saying, "Excuse me! A thousand pardons! My bad! Watch my tail!" Shifu just chuckled, and then Mr. Ping went out to announce the shop closed for the day. We follow Po as he runs back to the Jade Palace.

"Tigress, here I come," Po exclaimed as he ran, then he tripped, got back up and began to climb the stairs up even faster than normal.

**A/N:** That's it for number 2, I hoped you liked it. So, we're going up into the heavens to get Tigress back! See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver chapter 3

Po had made it to the training hall, he wasn't even tired because of adrenaline, he then flew the doors open, surprising the other four members of the Furious Five.

"Easy Po," Monkey said, "we're fixing up the place!"

"I know! Everyone! Get to the edge of the Valley! Shifu's got a surprise for us!" Po said with excitement.

The others were shocked to see Po so happy, why was he like this?

"Po, why're you so happy," Viper asked, she was happy to see Po happy, but was also confused why.

"Shifu will explain once we get there! Let's hurry! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Po exclaimed with joy.

Confused, the four abandoned their work on the training hall and began to follow Po, who was still energized.

"Come on guys, let's go," Po exclaimed with joy.

"And be careful not to fall down the stairs again," Monkey shouted, for Po was ahead of them.

They all were wondering why Po was so happy, when they reached the stairs, Po didn't fall down them, it's like he just zipped down them with no problem. They've never seen Po run so fast, and before they got to the bottom of the stairs, he was out of sight.

"How can a guy that big run so fast," Mantis asked.

"Must be bean buns," Monkey said with a little laugh.

They continued towards the edge of the Valley, after a minute, they reached it and Po was laying on the ground, worn out from running so far. The four were surprised to see Mr. Ping with Shifu, who had Oogway's staff. They stopped in front of him and bowed before him.

"Master Shifu, what in the world is going on" asked Viper with fastness in her voice.

"You'll see," said Shifu with a smile.

Then Po got up, he was shaking with excitement.

"Let's go," said Shifu, still smiling.

"Yeah," exclaimed Po with joy.

They began walking away from the Valley of Peace, and they journeyed for about an hour or so before they came to a pool with an island in the middle of it. Shifu then held the staff out flat in his hands and tried to concentrate.

"Po, what's going on," Viper asked.

"This here," said Shifu, "is the way to the heavens."

He began to do certain patterns with the staff of Oogway and peach blossoms began to swirl around the pool, Po and Mr. Ping were excited, the others were, but they didn't know what was going on. After some more turning and doing some more moves, four red jewels came out of the pool, surrounding the island in the middle. The jewels glowed that shot up into the sky, and then Shifu said something. Then to everyone's surprise, a light going up into the heavens appeared before them. Po was excited, he was nearly dancing.

"Wow," Viper said with awe as she looked up at the light.

"Cool," said Crane with the same awe level Viper had.

"Totally wicked," Monkey and Mantis said in awe too.

"Students, this is the way to the heavens as you know," said Shifu, "but there's a reason why we're going this way."

"W-We're going up there," Monkey asked with awe as he pointed up to the light.

"Yes, and for a special reason too," Shifu said with a smile, "and for that reason we're going to bring Tigress back to this world."

When he said that, the four that didn't know about it, their faces turned into awe, they were gawking at the sight. Crane's beak fell into a 90-degree angle while Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had their mouths wide open and real wide eyes.

"Are we going or what," Po exclaimed with excitement.

"We are," said Shifu, "but remember, the souls up there aren't used to seeing mortals from here."

With that, rocks came out from underneath the water, creating a path to the light. With a deep breath they began to walk over, everyone was excited they never thought that they could bring Tigress or anyone with a redeemed soul back. Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane stepped foot in with Po, who went first. Then Shifu and Mr. Ping joined in.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Mr. Ping said while smiling.

"Hold on, it's going to be a ride," Shifu said with a smile.

With that, they were lifted off the ground! They could watch in awe as the Valley of Peace vanished into China! Then they could see the entire Earth! They gawked at what they were seeing, even Shifu was as they passed the moon! They looked over to see the bright sun before it disappeared into the Milky Way Galaxy! Then the Milky Way disappeared in the Virgo supercluster, they kept going and going higher and higher, out of the known universe.

"This is so dang awesome," Monkey exclaimed.

"No kidding," Mantis exclaimed.

"I never thought this was possible," Viper exclaimed.

"Me either," Crane exclaimed.

"This is awesome," Po exclaimed.

Shifu and Mr. Ping were awed as they began to head to a bright light in the distance, Shifu pointed it out to them and said, "That's it, that's where we'll find Tigress, and other beloved ones."

He then looked at Oogway's staff, hoping to meet him again. Then they entered the blinding light and they were awestruck of what they saw next. They were in a place that was bright, it had gold for the walls, it had sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds and other jewels spread across the walls, it had beautiful grassy fields and hills, they looked up to see not the stars above, but a light bright as the sun. There were waterfalls and lakes as clear as crystals, peach blossoms blew in the wind, one landed on Po's nose, it seemed to sparkle in the light, and in the distance was a big castle made out of gold, silver, and platinum.

"Guys are you thinking what I'm thinking," Po asked with awe.

They obviously were because they all said in unison, "Awesome."

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 3, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver Chapter 4

Po, Shifu, Mr. Ping, and the other four, were still standing in awe of the beautiful place. It was so peaceful, they began to wonder where Tigress was and how to get her back into her body.

"This place is wonderful, beyond wonderful," exclaimed Mr. Ping with happiness. "I'm going to go swimming in the pools!"

He took off and Po called out, "Dad! Stay with us! We'll get lost if we don't," The goose couldn't hear him.

"Come on, let's go get him," Shifu instructed.

They began to run after him while Mantis said, "First getting here, and then a wild goose chase,"

The group saw Mr. Ping heading towards a lake and then the goose jumped in, Po went in after him and grabbed him gently.

"Dad," Po said, "we can't just run off into a place like this."

"It's so beautiful, Po," Mr. Ping exclaimed with joy, "I have to enjoy this place!"

"Dad, you told me not to run off into unknown places, now let's stay together and see if we can find Tigress," Po said with softness but with a little seriousness.

"Okay Po," Mr. Ping said with a little disappointment.

With that, they got out of the water and joined up with the others.

"Just try and stay cool Mr. Ping," said Shifu.

"I'm cool enough already," exclaimed Mr. Ping with happiness as he shook the water off.

"Let's just try and find Tigress," said Shifu, he wanted to enjoy the area too, but he also wanted to find his foster daughter.

As they walked, they came to a hill, and when they got over it, they got a surprise. There were a lot of people running around, pigs, sheep, deer, bears, tigers, and many other species, they all had white robes on them.

"Whoa," Viper said with awe.

"Man, finding Tigress is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack," Po said with awe.

"Be careful," said Shifu with seriousness, "these souls aren't used to seeing mortals up here."

They all understood as they began to look for Tigress, as they began walking to find her, the souls began to look at them, Shifu told them to remain cool as they walked. The souls were curious and awestruck to see mortals in the heavens, the souls were glowing while they weren't. The group continued to go on and then one deer came up to them.

"Are you guys mortals," asked the deer.

They all tried to explain, but they weren't making any sense, and then something made them stop when they saw someone. The souls looked to where they were looking and they bowed in respect to the figure. Shifu's eyes grew wide as did the others, who was it? It was Grand Master Oogway, he had a staff, only better than his original staff, he even had a white robe on. He wasn't confused like the other souls were he was happy and a bit awestruck. When he got closer, Shifu bowed before him in respect, as did the others.

"Master, what an honor to see you again," Shifu said with excitement.

Oogway put on a smile and said, "I see you have used the staff and the red jewels to get up here,"

When he said that, the other souls were awestruck, Oogway turned to them and said, "Good people, you may go, I'll handle them." With that, the souls began to walk off while looking back at the mortals.

"M-Master Oogway," Po said with excitement, "it's so good to see you again."

"As it is with you," Oogway said with a smile, "I'm happy and surprised to see you all here, but I must ask the reason why you're up here."

"We came to find Tigress, Master," Shifu said respectfully.

"Did you now," Oogway said with a smile.

"Master, do you know where she is," asked Viper wanting to see her friend.

"I don't know where she is," said Oogway, making them groan a little bit.

"But how will we find her," asked Po wanting to find her.

"Patience, young warrior, you must have patience to reach your goal. The patience of you is greatly rewarded when you reach your goal," Oogway said with another nice smile.

Then some guards, who were rhinos, came over to them, they were in shining gold armor with platinum helmets, they had spears of platinum tightly in their hands. Ten of them surrounded the group.

"Oh boy," said Shifu with worry.

"Nice day, huh boys," said Oogway with a smile.

"Yes," said one guard.

Then they held their spears close to the mortal group, Oogway winked at them and then he began to walk away.

"Master! Master Oogway," Shifu called out, but Oogway was already gone.

"The king of the gods wants to see you all," said another guard with seriousness.

They all gulped in worry when they heard that. What will the king say? What will he do? With that, they were being marched towards the gold and platinum castle. As they got closer and closer, they grew even more scared with each step they took. They were now at the huge golden doors.

"Get ready," Po said with worry.

With that, a guard opened the doors.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! What WILL the king say? What will he do? Will our friends be able to find Tigress? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver chapter 5

When the guard opened the door, they got a breathtaking sight, the walls were beautiful with gold and jewels patterns on it. It's just beautiful, though, they were too scared to think about it right now, they were being led to the king's throne room. As they moved on, they began to see pictures of the gods, the gods like Poseidon, he was a giant fish with a blue robe, he is the god of the sea. There was a lion with a gold robe named Helios, who is the god of the sun, and Tu Di Gong, a deer as the god of the earth, who had a green robe on to represent earth. The others were too far to be seen, and then a rhino but his hand on the door and faced them with a serious look.

"Remember to show respect for our gods, especially the king," the guard said with seriousness.

They all understood and nodded with nervousness, then the guard opened the door and it was a huge throne room. The floor had all of the symbols for the gods, and the ceiling was an exotic ceiling, just about anything you would see in the gods' throne room. They looked to see Helios, Poseidon, who was in a pool of water, and Tu Di Gong, the ones they saw in the photos. Then they saw an eagle with a light blue robe with clouds on it, he was Tian, the god of the sky. Finally, the one in the center was Zeus, a majestic lion, even more majestic and handsome compared to Helios, had had a dashing gold and silver robe on, meaning he was the king of the gods. **(A/N: I know most are Greek mythology, but bear with me.)** They nervously bowed before the king and the others.

"You may rise," Zeus said calmly.

With that, they nervously rose up before the king.

"I've received notice that mortals have set foot into the heavens, and now they're in my castle. Why're you here," asked Zeus with softness in his voice.

They were all nervous to tell him why and then Shifu said nervously, "W-Well, Your Majesty, w-we came to f-find m-my foster daughter…"

"Ah, Tigress from the Valley of Peace, a master of the tiger style of kung fu," Zeus said softly.

"Y-Yes, how'd you know," Shifu asked with nervousness.

"Oh, you'd be surprised about how much I know," said Zeus with a smile.

"Don't tell them anything about me," said Po.

"I won't," Zeus said with a smile.

"You know this place is for the fallen and for gods, you shouldn't be up here," Poseidon said with seriousness.

"Hush now, fish-boy. We've got some guests, from the mortal place, we can't give up this opportunity. It's been 3,000 years since we last saw mortals up here," Zeus said.

"Y-You, mean, you're not going to kick us out," Po asked with a little nervousness.

"Of course not. I won't kick you out," Zeus said still smiling. "You're here for a reason, and I respect that. You all just go out into the grounds, relax, have fun, and Po, you'll go find your girlfriend."

"We're all going to see her, we miss her," Viper said.

"I understand that too, you all just have fun, relax a little, but please, leave the guards and us to our thing," Zeus said with a little laugh.

"Aren't there other gods up here," asked Mantis.

"Yes, but they're in different parts of the castle," Zeus said.

"We also…have a request…" Shifu said with a little nervousness.

"What is it," Zeus asked.

"W-We didn't come up here just to see Tigress…" Shifu said, he was even more nervous when he was about to ask the question, "we were…wondering if we could…take Tigress back with us…"

"What," said Zeus, "why would you do that? She died, and she must stay up here."

"Y-Yes, but her time shouldn't have come," Po said, "she had so much more to live for, and I love her, I can't live with out her,"

"I understand all that, but didn't she say that she's with you no matter what," Zeus asked.

"He does understand that," Shifu said, "but he just can't live without her. He really wants her back, and he's been having visions of memories with her and he's plagued with nightmares."

"Oh," said Zeus, "that bad eh?"

Po nodded and then Zeus came up with something.

"Here's the thing," Zeus said as he stood up, "I'll consider this, but for now, I want you all to go out and enjoy yourselves. I'll let you know what me decision is later."

They all agreed to that and they bowed before the king, then he sent them out and said, "Oh, and Tigress is at the highest waterfall." They understood and they went out.

"Make sure the sun's doing good," Zeus said to Helios.

"Yes sir," Helios said.

Outside, Po and his friends are trotting to the tallest waterfall that was a little ways away from the castle.

"That was something else," Mr. Ping said.

"I know," Monkey said, "I didn't expect the king to be so nice to us,"

"Me either," said Viper.

An elderly snake noticed Viper, he was a spirit, he began to follow them as they began to go to the waterfall. When he reached them, he recognized Viper.

"V-Viper," the elder snake said.

They all stopped and looked to see the elder snake, Viper looked at the snake, then, after a moment she smiled real wide and hugged the snake shouting, "Grandfather!" The others were surprised and happy that Viper has reunited with her grandfather.

"Oh Viper," said the elder snake with a tear, "Are you dead,"

"No Grandfather, we came up here from the Earth, in the special way," Viper said.

"Really," Viper's grandfather said surprised.

"Yep," said Viper smiling.

"How're your parents," asked Viper's grandfather.

"They're doing better," said Viper with a smile.

"Let's get going, we need to find Tigress," said Po, who was excited.

"Oh yeah, come on, Grandfather," Viper said smiling.

They all began to head towards the waterfall, and when they got there, they could see others swimming in the pool, they looked around to see if they could find Tigress. Then, Po noticed something, he saw a tiger come out of the pool, who was it? It was the girl who he's been looking for, Tigress, she looked beautiful in the white robe and she was glowing. Po began running over there shouting out her name, Tigress looked over to see Po and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Po," Tigress said with shock, and before she knew it, she got a tight hug from the panda. She was shocked and happy to see him.

"Tigress," Po said with tears of happiness and joy coming down his face, he looked into Tigress' eyes and she was just shocked.

"Po, are you dead," Tigress asked.

"No Tigress, I'm not, we came the special way to get up here," Po said with happiness and joy.

Tigress looked to see that Po wasn't glowing like she was, and then she realized his soul was still in his body.

"H-How," Tigress asked, she was still paralyzed with shock.

"Oogway told Shifu how to get up here while still mortal, and that's what we did," Po said, he kissed Tigress' cheek and then Tigress pulled him into a very passionate kiss. They kissed for a little while before breaking apart, they smiled at each other and Tigress exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you, Po!" Po said he was happy to see her too and then she noticed the others were there too.

"Wh-guys?" Tigress said with shock and happiness.

They all went over there, tackling Tigress into a hug, including Mr. Ping, and Shifu, everyone was so happy to see Tigress again; Po broke loose from everyone and let them do their greetings, Viper's grandfather smiled as they had their reunion. Everyone was crying tears of happiness as they hugged Tigress and told her how much they missed her. After a while, Shifu let them get off Tigress, and she stood by Po.

"Po, you may take my daughter out, we'll leave you to that while we enjoy ourselves," Shifu said with a smile and wink.

With that, they left Po and Tigress to do their thing, Tigress smiled, grabbed Po's hand and began to run, when she started running it took Po by surprise.

"We're we going," Po asked.

"Somewhere special," Tigress said with a smile.

After a while of running across the grassy meadows and hills, they jumped into a lake that was calm and private. They swam with each other, they played tag in the water, they tickled each other, and just had a total blast. After a while, they were laying on their backs looking up at the sky, they were just so relaxed.

"Is this a great place," Tigress asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Po said with a smile.

"But it's not as beautiful as you," Po said sitting up while smiling.

Tigress chuckled and said, "I'm glad you think of it that way."

She sat up and got eye level with Po, and then they kissed again. They kissed for about 5 minutes while letting their tongues dance with one another's. Then they broke from the kiss and Po began to cry a little.

"Po, what's wrong," Tigress asked, she hated to see him sad.

"I've been having a hard time without you," Po said with sadness, "I just can't live without you anymore."

"Po, I told you I'm always with you no matter what," Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"I know you are," Po said with sadness, "but no matter where I go, no matter where I am, I keep having visions of the memories with you. I've been plagued with nightmares, every single night! You don't know what that is like!"

Tigress was surprised to see that Po has been going through all of that, she never thought he would have that stuff after joining with him with Pyra.

"Po, you shouldn't let things like that ruin your life," Tigress said with softness and putting her paw on his shoulder.

"I know, it's just so hard," Po said with sadness, "your time shouldn't have come in Gongmen City, you have so much more to live for, I can't live without you anymore."

Tigress didn't know what else to say other than, "it's just one of those things, Po. You can't let this affect you for your life. There're plenty of other girls out there but…"

"But what," Po said with a little yell, "you were the prime girl of my life, YOU were the only one I had my eyes on since I was a little cub, and YOU are the one I want to be with! What does that tell you Tigress? Why do you think I came up here? Why?"

Tigress wondered why, but she knew he wanted to see her, but was there more to it?

"Why do you think I came up here," Po demanded.

"I don't know," Tigress said a little upset, "but I don't think you would come to bring me-" she paused in her sentence, knowing now why Po went through all of this trouble

"No," she said, "you didn't come to bring me from here back home, did you?"

Po slowly nodded as he faced his girlfriend with sadness, Tigress herself had a sad face on too, but for a different reason.

"Po, I don't want to go home, I want to stay here," Tigress said.

"What," said a shocked Po.

"You heard me, I don't wanna leave this place," Tigress said with a smile, "I mean, it's just so beautiful and so peaceful."

"But what about all of your fans," asked Po, he was upset and crying, "what about your foster father, your friends, the Valley, and what about ME?"

Tigress sighed and said, "I know about that, but I've found a true home. My time came Po, there's no point of bringing me back now.

As she talked, Po became sad, hurt, and angry all at once.

"It just happened Po," Tigress continued, "I've found my place, and your place is back at the Valley, fighting and protecting people from harm's way."

Po was crying again, Tigress didn't want to go with him, and then he said while crying, "So, that's it?"

"Yes Po," Tigress said, she was sad to see Po sad, "I belong here now, I'm sorry, Po."

She was about to hug him to comfort him, but he just stood up and faced her with angry eyes and tears rolling down.

"FINE," he yelled with anger and sadness, "don't come back with me! You don't care about me! You just decide to stay here with your paradise and not come back with me. You don't feel like you're close to me, Tigress. I can't live without you! So, there! Stay here in your paradise of shame with a heart breaking atmosphere!"

Tigress gasped when Po said that, before she could say anything, Po ran off crying, Tigress then say down on the ground, and then she began to cry.

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter, it seems like Tigress doesn't want to leave, and look what she made Po do. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own KFP.

Soul Saver chapter 6

Po is walking up a hill, mumbling to himself angrily, and then he reached the top and punched a tree that dropped some apples down. Upset, Po began to eat and pick the apples, they tasted sweet and he just kept eating and eating them.

"I see you have found an apple tree," said a voice, startled Po turned to see who it was, and it was Oogway. The turtle was heading over to the panda who had his cheeks full of apples.

"And why are you upset," Oogway asked.

"Upset," Po mumbled, "I'm not upset, why do you think I'm upset,"

Then Oogway gave him a looking telling Po that he knows what he does when he's upset, Po swallowed the apples and said with sadness, "Tigress just doesn't want to come with me. I came here for her, because her time shouldn't have come on that day. I miss her a lot and I have visions of memories with her and I have nightmares each night."

Oogway understood why Po was going through all of this and then he said, "Po, I know you love that girl, this place makes her happy. But you are right, that shouldn't have happened. She does have so much more to live for, she just wasn't thinking properly, she loves you Po, and I know that deep down, she does want to come back." He then turned around and said, "I'm going to do something that you'll never forget."

With that, he tapped the tree and an apple landed in Po's hand, he wondered what Oogway was going to do, the elder turtle was heading to the castle. Oogway reached the castle and walked towards the throne room, he then bowed before Zeus and he rose.

"Oogway, what brings you here," Zeus asked softly.

"I'm here because of the panda," Oogway said calmly.

"Oh, let's hear it then," said Zeus.

"Well, first off, Po has been having these visions and nightmares," said Oogway, "he loves Tigress so much that he can't live without her."

"I understand the position he's in, but I don't know…" said Zeus.

"Do you have a loved one," asked Oogway.

"Yes, I do," Zeus said truthfully, "a wife and two kids."

"What would you do if they were down in the Underworld," asked Oogway.

Zeus smiled a little and said, "I think I would be doing what Po would be doing,"

"Exactly," said Oogway, "Tigress had much to live for, and she has a loved one who's troubled. The panda wants her back, and he'll live a happier life with her back in his life. He just doesn't feel complete without her."

Zeus sighed and said, "Maybe you're right, Po does need her."

"And to fill the center of the hole, you must find the filling," said Oogway with a smile.

Zeus smiled and knew that Oogway was right about all of this.

"Oh, and the main reason for the visions and nightmares is that someday if Po doesn't have Tigress, he'll kill himself," Oogway said with sadness.

"What," said a shocked Zeus, "why didn't you say that earlier? Go! Go find them all! It's time we put Tigress back into her body! Hurry! Hurry! If Po kills himself he'll go to the Underworld!"

Oogway began to make his way out and then Poseidon asked, "Do you want some candy,"

"No, I don't want any candy," said Zeus, pushing the bag aside, he was scared for Po now.

Outside, Shifu, Mr. Ping, and the other Furious Five were enjoying themselves.

"How do you think my son's doing," asked Mr. Ping to Shifu.

"I'm sure he's doing fine," said Shifu with a smile.

"This place is so peaceful," said Mr. Ping with a smile.

Then they saw Oogway coming over to them.

"Master Oogway," Shifu said bowing to him.

"Get to the castle," said Oogway, "Zeus has made his decision, Po is already waiting up there, and I'm going to get Tigress."

They were all excited when they heard that, and then Mantis said, "Come on, let's go!"

With that, they left Oogway behind and charged for the castle. On a grassy hill Tigress is sad, she felt she could just cry after the events.

"Why did he say stuff like that," Tigress thought to herself, "it just wasn't like him."

She then sighed as a tear slipped out of her eye, then Oogway was in front of her.

"Master Oogway," said Tigress.

"Come," said Oogway, "let's head to the castle."

"Why," asked Tigress.

"I just want to talk on the way there," Oogway said with a smile.

Tigress was confused why they were heading to the castle, but she decided to go with him. After a minute or two of walking, Oogway decided to break the silence.

"I heard that you made Po cry," said Oogway.

"Oh," said Tigress, "you know about that?"

"Yes," said Oogway. "Why did you make him cry?"

"I didn't mean to, I just told him how happy I was up here," Tigress said.

"Now, let me ask you something," said Oogway, "you love it here, and you love Po, but why would you stay up here if you love Po?"

"I don't understand," said Tigress.

"What I'm asking is, do you love Po," Oogway asked.

"Of course I do," said Tigress, "I love him with all my heart."

"Ah, if you do, then why are you wanting to stay here and not go back with him," Oogway asked.

Tigress then was struck by that thought, her face saddened and then she said, "I guess I hadn't thought of that,"

"Would you want to stay here, or would you want to go with your love," asked Oogway.

"I don't know, what do you think," Tigress asked, knowing that Oogway knows the solution.

"I don't know. That's up to you Tigress, not me," said Oogway, "when we get to the castle, you decide whether to stay or not."

That gave Tigress a huge choice, stay here with her paradise, or go back with her love back to Earth. As they walked, Tigress thought harder and harder about what to do. They reached the castle and began to walk towards the throne room, Tigress knew she had to think quick. When they got to the throne room, Tigress saw Po, and the others who came for her.

"This is it," said Zeus, "let's do this."

"Wait," said Oogway.

"What is it," Zeus asked.

Oogway turned to Tigress and asked, "What is your choice? Do you want to stay, or go with your love?"

Tigress began thinking and then she remembered the times she had with Po, when he first landed in front of her, them sparring, hugging, kissing, having a good time at the Winter Festival and Halloween, fighting Shen's army, Po deflecting the cannonballs from Shen's cannon and turning into the Yin Yang symbol. Then it became clear to Tigress.

"So, what is your choice," asked Oogway as if he knew what her choice was.

Tigress then looked at her love and said, "Even though I love it here, I've got a better love back on Earth. And that's Po. I'm coming back with you."

When she said that the mortals began cheering while Zeus put on a smile along with the other gods. Po and Tigress ran to each other and gave each other a nice big kiss.

"Po," said Zeus.

"Yes Your Majesty," said Po looking at Zeus.

"Please call me Zeus," said Zeus with a smile.

Then he pulled out six light blue glowing jewels and gave them to Po.

"What're these," asked Po.

"They're revival jewels," explained Zeus, "you can't go back the way you came with Tigress' spirit, to restore her soul into her body you have to put these six jewels onto her body and call her spirit back into it."

"That's it? But why can't we take her back with us," asked Po.

"Because without these jewels Tigress won't be able to get back into her body, you can't do that," said Zeus, "you can bring her spirit down, but it can't get back into her body."

Po looked at the jewels and said, "Okay, let's do it."

"But there's one more thing, Po," said Zeus.

Po looked at Zeus to listen, he didn't have his smile anymore.

"Once you try this, it may not work, other people tried it in the past and it didn't work," Zeus said with a little sadness, "some worked, but others they weren't so lucky."

Po then looked at Tigress and then at the jewels, this was their only chance to get Tigress back into her body. Then Po decided to give it a shot.

"Just don't get your hopes up," said Zeus.

Po and Tigress decided to share one more kiss, knowing it might be their last. Then Zeus made them get in a line with Oogway and Tigress standing away from them, Zeus snapped his finger and they were teleported out of the throne room back to the Valley of Peace.

"I hope this works," Zeus said a little sadly.

Back in the Valley of Peace, they appeared in front of the thousand footsteps leading up to the Jade Palace, Po looked at the jewels and then Mr. Ping came over.

"Po, this is our last chance, we've got to get her back," said Mr. Ping, he was nervous and sad too like the rest of them.

Po nodded and then they began to walk up the to the Jade Palace, when they got past all of the stairs, they began to head over to Tigress' grave, next to the Sacred Peach Tree. After they got there, they dug Tigress' carcass out and placed it in a small patch of grass. Po put one jewel on Tigress' head, another on her stomach the others on her arms and legs. Po looked at Tigress' broken arm from that black panther, he then grew strong and was ready to call Tigress' spirit home.

"Oh, revival jewels," Po started, "we all plea for the return of Tigress' spirit, make this miracle happen, because we all love her, and I love her. We all miss her, and we wish to talk to her once again."

Then the six jewels began to glow, they all grew excited thinking it worked, Shifu looked at the others with a smile and said, "This is it."

"Oh yeah," Viper and Crane said in unison.

The jewels began to glow brighter and brighter until they got so bright they had to shield their eyes. Then the jewels stopped glowing, they went off like a like they did when you flicked the light switch off. They looked to see if Tigress was alive, but she wasn't showing any signs of it.

"Tigress," Po said with worry.

He then put his ear to her chest and heard nothing from her heart. Then he looked back at his friends and shook his head. They all began to cry, they were so close, yet so far. They couldn't believe it. After a while, Zeng came with a message in his hand, he saw them crying, but he didn't know why.

"Shifu," said Zeng with a soft voice.

Shifu looked over to Zeng with sad eyes and he saw the message, he said thanks to him as tears continued to pour out of his eyes. As he read the message, Po put his hand on Tigress' head and rubbed it down her face, then one of his tears landed on her. Po and his dad hugged, knowing that it was over, well something else was just over the horizon.

"Students," Shifu said with seriousness in his voice, but sadness too.

They all looked at him and then Shifu said sadly, "A pack of wolves is coming to invade the Valley, we have to stop them."

Po and the others looked at Tigress, they had to rebury her when they got back, they all slowly pulled away from her body while Po gave one more kiss before they went off to defend the Valley. Po looked back at Tigress' carcass before leaving, not noticing that there was a soft glow coming from the jewels.

**A/N:** Did it not work? And there's a new evil coming! Find out what happens in the final chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Soul Saver chapter 7, final chapter

The villagers were beginning to hide in their houses, for they just received word that the wolves are nearly here. Po and the others were waiting for battle.

"Be safe, Po," Mr. Ping said with sadness.

Po slowly nodded and hugged his goose dad before he went to go hide. Po was just ashamed that it didn't work.

"Po," said Shifu.

Po looked at Shifu who said, "Let's finish these wolves off, focus."

"Yes Master," said Po bowing to his master.

They were ready to fight, they were all saddened but they were ready. After waiting a minute or two they began to see hundreds of wolves coming towards them! They gawked at the sight, they couldn't believe it at all. After a while, the wolves stopped in front of them, and the next sight scared Po and the others to death. It was a seven-foot tall black panther, who was muscular like Tai Lung, but he had robotic legs and he had mechanisms covering his previous wounds. He survived the battle with Pyra! He noticed Po and the others gawking at him, he just laughed at them while the wolves joined in.

"HA HA," laughed the leader, "you thought some spirit could defeat me? Along with your pathetic tiger, Tigress, you pathetic panda?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION HER NAME," Po shouted with anger.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" laughed the leader, "you think you can stop us? You're all dangerously outnumbered, you can't defeat us!"

Po then found some weapons to fight with and the wolves pulled out their blades.

"ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT," shouted Po.

"ATTACK," yelled the leader to his minions.

Then hundreds of wolves began to charge at them! The Shifu and the other four were defeating a wolf at ease, but there were hundreds of them. Po began kicking and punching and swinging the weapons at the wolves, he was knocking them down with every punch, kick, and swing. The leader just laughed as Po tried to get to him, the leader pulled out two blades, ready to fight the panda. Shifu was kicking and hitting the wolves away from his students while using Oogway's staff to fight against them. He began running and defeating them all like they were nothing. Then a swarm of wolves charged at him, Shifu punched them, and when he did a blue light came out of his fist, scattering the wolves. Po was still trying to get to the leader, and then he saw blades all around, he realized he could kill himself if he grabbed one. But he dismissed the thoughts and continued towards the leader in the distance. Viper and Crane were working together to defend themselves from the wolves, Mantis kicked the wolves' weapons and they shattered, then the insect kicked them away. Monkey punched and kicked, and then they all joined up together and punched the wolves away from them. Then another swarm came charging for them! They were getting overrun! Meanwhile, Po has made it to the leader, he then stole two blades from some of the leader's minions and they began to fight.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME ON YOUR OWN," shouted the leader.

Po knew he was right, but he just kept going at it. The leader then punched him and he went flying into a building! The panda came out enraged and began to kick the leader rapidly, he finally threw a punch that almost made the leader fall over, but he didn't. The two continued to fight brutally until the leader grabbed Po's neck and threw him into the ground! Then he kicked him into the wall of a building! Po got out, badly wounded. The legs of the leader's caused even more damage than last time. Po was filled with adrenaline though, he got up and began to fight the leader again. The others could barely handle the wolves anymore, and Po could barely handle the leader. Po grabbed the leader's hand and threw him into a building! He came out and began to clash with Po, who knocked his blades out of his hands. Then the leader began to throw punches at the panda. Po kept dodging until one punch sent him flying into a building! He was out of the leader's sight now, the black panther began to look for him.

"COME OUT LITTLE PANDA AND FIGHT ME," he shouted.

Po, wounded and too weak to fight, he knew this was the end, but then, his eyes widened when he saw a tiger standing on a rooftop.

"T-Tigress," Po said.

Then the tiger was revealed to be Tigress, she had a serious look on her face as she looked down at the wolves, the wolves stopped fighting to see Tigress and the others did too.

"Tigress," said Shifu and the other four with awe.

Her body was restored, she wasn't covered in dry blood, she didn't have a broken arm or anything she was perfectly healthy again.

"How can that tiger survive my punches and piercing and still be in perfect CONDITION," shouted the leader.

Tigress looked down at her friends and then she leapt into action, she came down from the roof and began to punch them away, the leader grew enraged and shouted, "I killed you once, I'll kill you again!"

"No you won't," Po shouted in anger.

The leader turned to see him and Po kicked him that sent him flying away. He was still bloodied and battered. Tigress came to him and Po said, "Tigress, y-you're,"

"I know, sorry for the delay, I got a little hung up," Tigress said, she was sad to see Po all beat up again.

"How can we beat him? He's got an army and he's too strong," Po said.

"I didn't come alone, Po," Tigress said with a smile.

Then to Po's surprise, Oogway's ghost came in and he defeated a bunch of the wolves while keeping to his calm self.

"Master Oogway," Shifu shouted with shock, but was also happy.

"Quickly," Oogway said, "Get behind me, all of you! I'll charge for them!"

They did it without question and Oogway charged for the wolves, he began to hit them with his new staff, he was fighting like a pro, and while he was doing that, Zeus appeared in front of them. Before they could say anything Zeus said, "Here, this'll fix y'all up," with that, he tossed some magic on them and they were all healed, clear of any wounds. Zeus winked at them and wished them luck before he disappeared. Then they turned to see the leader charging at them on all fours. He was raging with anger, before he got to them, Oogway whacked him away with his staff, giving the others more time to get ready.

"On my signal, we'll all charge at him," Oogway instructed.

"Okay," said Po, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I Po," said Shifu, "neither can I."

Then the leader began to charge at him and Oogway ordered them to charge, they all yelled as they charged. Then they hit the panther HARD on impact, they began punching and kicking him in rage, then they sent him flying into the sky, Monkey and Mantis went up and threw punches and kicks to him. Then Crane and Viper threw their blows to him, sending him to Shifu and Oogway, the little red panda and elder turtle smashed him with their punches and kicks, the black panther was bleeding badly, and he had broken bones.

"You ready, Tigress," Po asked Tigress.

"Ready, my boyfriend," Tigress said with a smile.

Po was happy when she called him her boyfriend, and then Oogway whacked the panther towards them and they punched and kicked the panther. Po kicked him upwards and Tigress kicked him back down. Tigress took Po to the ground, grabbed two blades and tossed the second blade to Po. As the leader began falling towards them, they got ready, they were going to kill him! At the right moment they jumped into the air!

"SKAAAAADOOOSSSSSHHHH," Po and Tigress shouted, and then they sliced the panther's head off, ending his reign for good!

They both landed on the ground, and the panther's corpse landed not too far away. They then hugged each other tightly, pulling each other into a big kiss, not noticing the ground swallowing the wolves and the black panther's body up.

In the Underworld, Hades, that was a hyena, was laughing as the wolves and the spirit of the black panther fell into the fire of the Underworld below.

Back in the Valley of Peace, Po and Tigress were still kissing, Shifu then saw that all of the bodies were gone.

"Oogway, where're the wolves," Shifu asked.

"Zeus sent them to the Underworld," Oogway said.

They looked back over to the kissing panda and tiger, who were happy to be together again. After 5 minutes, they broke from the kiss and said, "I love you," in unison. Then the other members of the Furious Five came over, tackling Tigress again in a hug. They all were so happy to see her again, I can't describe how happy they were. Then the villagers came out of their hiding places, and they gasped when they saw the ghost of Oogway.

"It's Oogway," shouted a pig.

They all looked over to see the villagers, and the villagers were surprised even more to see Tigress alive, she had been dead for five weeks. Tigress smiled at the villagers and said, "Hey guys," instead of freaking out like she was a ghost they roared into cheering, for defeating the evil and the return of Tigress. Tigress stood up as they crowded around her and Oogway. They also cheered for the Five's and Po's victory, Tigress held Po's hand while Mr. Ping came out exclaiming with joy, "Yes! Yes! That girl tiger with my son, is my son's girlfriend!" Po was embarrassed when his dad proclaimed that, but the villagers were happy to know that. Some were asking Oogway questions about all this, they were happy to see him too. Oogway then signaled the villagers to quiet down, and they did, they faced Oogway.

"It's quite a story of how Tigress is back, and that I'm here," said Oogway, "Tigress has so much more to live for, but my time is up. But, I'm not gone forever, I'm happy up in the heavens with the gods. The panda and tiger have so much more to live for, but now, I have to go."

"Will we see you again," asked a sheep.

"You will," said Oogway with a smile, "but for now, you must live your life here on Earth."

He turned away to leave, but then he turned to Po and said, "Take care of that tiger, she has so much to live for." Po looked at Tigress and smiled and said, "I will, don't you worry."

"And I have something to look forward to when my time is up," Tigress said with a smile.

"That indeed," Oogway said with a smile, "but I have to go, enjoy your life here on Earth while you have it."

Then Oogway disappeared with a swirl of peach blossoms, and then after a period of silence Shifu said, "I bet this calls for a huge celebration,"

When he said that, they all roared into cheering again, and Mr. Ping proclaimed free noodle soup to go with that. Po and Tigress began to walk away, and Shifu understood why. Some villagers wanted to follow, but Shifu stopped them, he smiled and said, "Let them have their time together," the villagers smiled and they began to get ready for the celebration coming soon.

At the Sacred Peach Tree, Po and Tigress were overlooking the Valley they saved a few minutes ago. They smiled at each other and looked back at Tigress' former grave.

"I'm glad you came back," Po said while smiling.

"Me too," said Tigress also smiling, "I do know that I have so much to live for here."

"Me too," said Po still smiling, "we shouldn't waste our life at all."

"That's true, Po," said Tigress still smiling.

"Oh, and uh…Tigress…" said Po rubbing the back of his neck, "I uh…destroyed the training hall and it needs to be rebuilt…"

Tigress playfully punched Po's shoulder, not hard, but a playful punch.

"You silly panda," said Tigress laughing a little, "now you're going to have some intense training sessions with me."

Po chuckles and said, "I should've seen that coming, same hardcore Tigress like always."

"But I'm not all hardcore," Tigress said with a smile.

"I agree," Po said with a smile.

Then they kissed each other with a setting sun in the background, and they were under the Sacred Peach Tree's peach blossoms. It was a happy day indeed.

After that day, Po and his friends enjoyed the celebration, and it was a huge one, it lasted for a whole week. Po told the entire story about Tigress' death and revival, it was something the Valley would never forget. And from that day forward, Po and Tigress never left each other again, and the story of Tigress' death and revival was passed through to others outside of China. And yes, it is a remarkable story with romance, sadness, fighting, and heartwarming. No one would ever forget that tale.

The End

**A/N:** That's it! The sequel to Death and Revenge is over. I would like to give special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for inspiring me to write this story. I don't own this story completely, but the idea is mine. But I don't claim this story as just mine, I also give most of the credit to KungFuPandaFanatic for writing the original story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you hadn't already, read my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, it's called _Nightfall: The Legend is Real_. It has Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Bambi, and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer characters. It's a good story. Well, that's it. I hope you also like my story Nightfall. Solarsystemex out and away!


End file.
